


Making Out Under the Mistletoe Tree

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Two dorks meet under a tree (K-I-S-S-I-N-G)...





	Making Out Under the Mistletoe Tree

Marco sat on the bench under the bare tree waiting for her. Occasionally he checked his phone and from side to side for any sign of her coming. And just to make sure he also looked up. It was when she arrived.

“Hi, Marco.”

His head turned to see her cute smile and her finger tuck a small strand of hair behind her ear in spite of the small wind blow.

“H-hi Mina.” He shyly stood up, holding his school bag with unnecessarily two hands.

“Are you okay?” Mina stepped forward concerned.

“Y-yeah I… I just wanted to say… sit with me.” He showed his hand to the seat. His face was red and his eyes were looking in a different direction. “Please.”

Mina sat down and Marco slowly joined her side. “Is there something the matter Marco? You're red all over.” Her statement of fact made Marco stiff and his hands grip his back closer to him. “Please speak to me.” She put a hand on top his. “Are you being bullied again?” she whispered.

“What?! No no, I’m just… nervous that’s all.”

“About what?”

Marco took a deep breath and faced her again. “Look up.”

Mina’s eyes trailed upward and found on the tree was mistletoe, recently planted. She released a nervous laugh and fluttered her eyelashes at him. “You cute dork you.” She bumped his shoulder with hers in a funny manner.

He chuckled and she felt his shoulders droop. Knowing he was relaxed now, Mina leaned against him and quickly kissed his cheek. He immediately flushed scarlet and bit his lip hard but he didn’t wince. The pool of her eyes drew him in and he couldn’t help himself when he returned her affections with another soft, loving kiss. She kissed back in surprise and didn’t stop him from pulling her across the bench until they were knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder and then soon tongue to tongue. His hands moved down from her shoulders to her back and then stopping at her waist. He was feeling bold, his confidence doubled. One hand crept, finger by finger until it was half an inch above her skirt. He could feel her heart pounding against his shirt and didn’t know if what he was about to do was crossing the line or dancing around it. There was nobody around to see-

“Geez get a room, you guys.”

Both Marco and Mina gasped for air and more as they jumped out of each other's arms and to either side of the bench, facing their respective friends.

“J-JEAN!?!”

“A-ANNIE!?!”

“What are you doing here?” they both demanded as the couple facing them snickered at their adorableness.


End file.
